


【无授翻/德赫】铂金白

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 铂金白题目：White Blonde原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6638491/1/属性：Humor & Romance分级：T作者：Ceres Vesta字数：1001(1737字)





	【无授翻/德赫】铂金白

****作者的话：

无。

 

弃权声明： **Disclaimer JR Rowling rules this world and the world of Harry Potter.**

**所有权利属于原作者。**

 

 

———————————————

 **太扯了** ，他想。

 

「赫敏，拜托！你能不能冷静一秒？」德拉科从赫敏的卧室追出客厅，「拜托！」

「你是个骗子，德拉科·马尔福，而我不想跟你结婚了！」她十分恼火，伸出手指颤抖地指着我。

德拉科张开他的嘴又立刻闭上了，「你不是认真的。」他小心地说。

他对眼前的美景感到满意，赫敏穿着他的白色薄衬衫，裸足的在房间里面来回走动，一边玩弄的她的棕色卷发。他喜欢它一大早凌乱的样子。让全世界知道他们前一晚到底做了什么。

「德拉科！」

「蛤？」他分心地说。

赫敏挫败地低吼，「我刚刚说，你知道我不喜欢你没有对我完全地诚实。」她的双臂在胸前交叉。她胸前的两颗扣子是打开的，让他必须调整睡衣的下襬。

「听着，我可能忽略了一个马尔福婚姻中的一个小细节—」德拉科无力地说。

「 **一个小细节？** 」她几乎吼出来。

「我这样不算是骗子！」他叫回去。德拉科好奇要花多久让赫敏·格兰杰安静，并把她丢回床上。

「德拉科，你故意忽略了事实。」她冷淡地回答，「而且我的头发不是一件小事！」

「你说的没错，它确实很巨大。」他再收到她射向他的冷眼后停止窃笑。老实说，他们待在一起的时间越长，他们从对方身上挑出的缺点就越多。

「但那绝对让人兴奋，我向你保证。」他快速地加上。她被打败地咕哝一声，然后沉重地坐上沙发，一只脚在半空中晃着，另一只前后摆动。那奶油一般白皙的大腿真的应该回到床上，德拉科又调整了一次。

两人保持一阵子的沉默。

「我不想要铂金色的头发。」赫敏最终挫败地绷着脸说。

 

早上的大事在德拉科的脑中回放了一次，他叹气。德拉科先起床的，记下他未婚妻睡着的每一刻，赫敏缓缓睁开了双眼。

「我好期待看到你有一头铂金色的头发。」他柔软的自言自语，脸埋进她充满香气的头发。或许在一天开始之前可以再来一发，他想。

赫敏像只小猫一样的在床上打呼噜，「这是你的新癖好吗，德拉科·马尔福？」他听到她充满睡意的大笑。

「不算是。」他回答，在她的颈子上种下一排柔软的亲吻，「现在的头发是我最初爱上你的理由之一。」

德拉科的手指溜过她的大腿，听到她的轻笑，「但在你和马尔福结婚之后，你会立刻变成家族的一份子，而所有的家族成员都有铂─」

她在他能完成句子之前从床上跳起来。

 

赫敏摇晃的腿把他思绪拉回现在。她正在玩弄着他给她（并且经过地狱般试炼）的订婚戒指，一个她在准确的八个月又二十二天里养成的习惯。

德拉科重重的叹了一口气，做在她旁边的沙发上，「整个转换过程只会发生一次，就在典礼的时候。」

赫敏的脚不再晃动，「继续。」

「你天生的发色会变成铂金色，但你可以自由的施咒改变它，妈妈不想被预言家日报认出来的时候就会这么做。」

「所以，是有办法改变的？」她的双眼闪烁着希望。

德拉科不开心的看着她，「我不懂你为什么这么不喜欢。我的头发就是铂金色的，并且我看起来无与伦比。」他说。

赫敏大笑着，手指穿过他的头发并轻柔的吻向他的嘴唇，「你是一个傲慢的混蛋。」她打趣的说，「在你身上看起来不错。但我，我是说…这就想改变我的信仰。我一直都有着那些巨大的卷发在我的背上弹来弹去。」

「你有时候真的很傻，赫敏。」德拉科温柔地说，「就算你剃光头，你仍然世界上最漂亮的女巫。」

赫敏只是看着他微笑。德拉科知道她不是会被称赞惊艳的类型。

 

「所以只有一次转变，就没了。」她又站起来，在公寓里走来走去。

德拉科拖长声音，「我们能回到床上了吗？」

赫敏忽略他，「我可以把头发变回原来的颜色，尤其是我们去找我家人、去陋居…」

德拉科翻了个白眼。

「还有哈利和罗恩的地方。」赫敏暂停，「噢，但你父母来的时候我又得换回去。」

「别忘了家族化向来有照片。」德拉科自动的说。

他讨厌纳西莎在赫敏作为家族里唯一一个非金发出现时的激动，「我差点忘了，妳怀孕的九个月也都要变回去。」

赫敏挑眉，「为什么？」

「我必须确保马尔福的下一代是金发的来到这个世界。」他无辜的笑，「事实上，为什么我们不现在来练习一回合呢？」

 

赫敏看着德拉科整整一分钟后终于回答，「或许我最后会嫁给你。」赫敏缓缓的说，转过身再打开一个钮扣。

德拉科的双眼短暂的颤抖了一下，「你最好别再改变你的主意了，知道吗？」他没能好好控制自己。

「最后一个问题。」赫敏走向他问，「这个转变会改变我身上 **所有** 的头发吗？」德拉科的衣服从赫敏身上滑向地板。

德拉科得意地笑，「去床上，我说，我会告诉你哪些会改变，确实地。」

 

———————————————


End file.
